A New Beginning
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: What if Outer Moka was more influenced by her Inner self? What if Tsukune and his parents were monsters? Tsukune X Moka X Mizore
1. Yokai academy

**Summary- What if Outer Moka was more influenced by her Inner self? What if Tsukune knew about monsters sooner? What if he was not human but a yokai with his powers dormant? What if his mother was a Shinso-vampire and his father was powerful vampire who just had changed their appearances and sealed their powers? OOC Moka**

**Pairing: Tsukune X Moka X Ruby X Mizore , Onesided Tsukune X Kurumu X Yukari**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Yokai**

Tsukune Aono watched as the bus he was on drove through the tunnel. He had heard of this Yokai place from his mother and father who claimed to go there in their school years.

(Flashback)

Kasumi and Tsukune's father Tenchi were so happy as they read the flyer.

"Kasumi-chan our son is going to Yokai!" Tenchi cried with joyful tears running down his face. Kasumi nodded. "I know Tenchi-kun! Our little boy is going to our old high school!"

Tsukune was confused. _'Mom and dad went to this Yokai place?'_ His parents then told stories of their days at Yokai.

Tsukune went to bed thinking about things. Kasumi and her husband were thinking.

Tenchi turned to his mate. "Kasumi-chan do you think we should tell him that we're not humans?"

Kasumi shook her head. "Not yet Tenchi-kun our son will find out once his powers awaken."

"I know but still..." Tenchi just sighed knowing, his wife was stronger than him even when they were both unsealed. "Okay Kasumi-chan."

(Flashback end)

_'Why do I have a feeling I'm going to like it here?' _The young boy had spiky black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a schoolboy's outfit.

**"So you're going to Yokai huh? Careful kid this school is a scary place!"**

_"He tells me that now?" _The boy hoped to find a friend at this school he had been teased at his old schools for his kind and generous nature he couldn't help it.

Tsukune's parents told him stories about monsters, Tsukune himself not knowing that he and them are monsters as well: But vampires pale in comparison with their powers. They are vampires too but their powers are far more advanced than any other vampire in the world. They are in fact descendants of the very first vampire. and his mother is no ordinary vampire she's a Shinso-Vampire.

_'Maybe I'll find a friend here.'_

_**'I sense a massive hidden power within this kid so he's Kasumi's and Tenchi's child! Heh, Heh. This semester is going to be fun!'**_

Soon the bus exited the tunnel into another dimension with a dark sky and a cliff road.

Tsukune then got dropped off in a creepy forest with bones and graves.

"W-Where am I?"

Soon he noticed a scarecrow with a pumpkin head with the word 'Yokai' on it. The boy shivered at it before leaving.

Soon he was walking through the forest when he heard squeaking noises. He turned to see a girl with long pink hair wearing a schoolgirl outfit riding a bike coming up real fast.

"Out of the way!" The girl yelled, then the bike crashed into him causing the girl to fall off.

Tsukune then blushed as he stared at the girl she was beautiful with long pink hair and green eyes. She wore a black schoolgirl outfit, her shirt showed a little more cleavage than normal outfits would and the skirt seemed a little short revealing her slender legs. He noticed a silver cross with a red ruby in the middle on a chain which was attached to a black choker around her throat.

She rubbed where she landed then noticed the boy. "Hey are you all right?"

Tsukune blushed as she crawled closer to him like a cat.

The girl studied him before a sultry smirk appeared on her face. "What's your name cutie?" She liked how this kid looked and the smell of his blood was driving her crazy. Her inner self was saying they should make him their mate because although he looks and smells human she can sense a great power hidden within him possibly matching her father in strength.

"I-I-I'm Tsukune Aono."

The girl then suddenly got right in his face and spoke. "You smell delicious." She then wrapped her arms around him and opened her mouth revealing strangely sharp canines."Mind if I have a taste?" She then gently bit his neck and Tsukune felt something being sucked from his body.

After she finished she used her tongue to seal the wounds."My name is Moka Akashiya Tsukune-kun and I am a vampire."

"A..vampire!" He exclaimed shocked. "Do you mean a vampire that hates water, sunlight, garlic and silver that kind?"

Moka smirked sultrily. "Well you'll find out cutie." She then pulled him closer and kissed him deeply." I like you Tsukune-kun your blood is so delicious and you're just so cute!"

Tsukune blushed. _'I can't believe my luck meeting a girl as cute as this on my first day.'_

Soon Tsukune and Moka were walking together toward the giant mansion like school.

Moka was easily pushing her bike along while keeping as close to Tsukune as possible. She asked. "So Tsukune-kun do you have a girlfriend?"

"U-U-Uh no... No I don't." Tsukune was sputtering.

Moka smiled. "Well you have one now."

"W-What! Who?"

Moka then grabbed his arm dropping her bike. "Me silly! I'm your girlfriend!"

Tsukune was shocked. "W-What? B-B-But Moka-sa-"

She placed one finger on his lips. "Call me Moka-chan... Tsukune-kun."

He nodded. "Ok Moka-chan but we haven't even started dating yet!"

Moka said. "We will starting today Tsukune-kun." She then picked up her bike and the two continued their walk Tsukune's mind spinning.

_'W-why does this beautiful girl have an interest in me?'_ The boy was thinking wondering why such a beautiful girl would have an interest in him.

Moka then spoke. "I'll see you later Tsukune-kun after the ceremony." She then gave him a seductive glance before they split making him blush and stutter again.

(Later)

Tsukune was sitting in his classroom then the teacher a young blonde woman who looked strangely feline-like especially with two cat-ear like tuffs of hair on her head. she wore a white jacket with a an orange shirt and brown shorts underneath. she wore red rimmed small glasses and her eyes looked like they were closed. and was that a tail that appeared!

"Welcome to Yokai academy! I'm your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekomone." She explained. "Now as you're all aware this is a school for monsters!"

_'M-Monsters!'_

Shizuka continued. "for us monsters to coexist with humans we must learn to act like them! So the number one rule is you must remain in human form at all times! You must not show your true form to anyone even your fellow students!"

Tsukune was shaking. _'My parents said they went here? ?Then does that we're monsters too?'_

A tough looking boy with scraggly blond hair and piercings on his chin spoke. "But miss Nekomone can't we simply eat the humans?"

Shizuka spoke up. "Don't be silly everyone here is a monster just like you! No humans who had seen this academy survived."

Tsukune's really scared now if he is a monster then why hasn't he transformed yet? What he doesn't know is that's exactly why his parents sent him here: to awaken and train his powers.

Soon a girl's voice was heard. "I'm sorry I'm late I got lost during the ceremony!"

"No trouble at all! come in and take any empty seat!"

Soon Moka Akashiya in all her glory appeared and the boys went wild.

One boy drooled. "She's hot!"

Another yelled. "That's a disguise? No way!"

A third spoke. "She's a total babe!"

Moka then noticed Tsukune and instantly went over to him. "Hello Tsukune-kun!" she hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy to see you in this classroom my darling!"

"M-Moka-chan!" Tsukune felt her breasts pressing against him and he was blushing deeply.

Several of the boys got really pissed.

"Hey how does _he_ know her?"

"I'm gonna eat that little...!"

The blonde boy eyed Moka lecherously.

Moka then led her self-proclaimed boyfriend out of the classroom and they were looking at the halls checking out the sights.

Several of the boys were showing open hostily to Tsukune.

soon the blond boy from before came up to the two and spoke. "They're right you know." He looked at Moka and introduced himself. "I'm Saizo Komiya. " He then grabbed Tsukune and lifted him up by the shirt. "What I want to know is why a cute girl like you is with a weakling like this."

Moka ignored him, grabbed Tsukune, and ran from Saizo. She made sure Tsukune was all right he seemed to be okay just a little shaken by the encounter.

Moka hugged him. "Tsukune-kun...are you okay?"

Tsukune nodded still unable to comprehend the thought being such a beautiful girl's boyfriend.

Moka spoke. "That guy was scary wasn't he? Don't worry Tsukune-kun, I'll protect you."

She then blushed which Tsukune thought made her even cuter. She spoke in a shy voice. "Tsukune-kun did you know you were my first?"

Tsukune blushed his scrambled mind instantly coming to a conclusion.

Moka noticed and giggled. "Not _that_ silly! All though I won't mind when you're my first in _that _too, I meant you were the first person I fed from."

Tsukune was relieved but blush and said. "Oh!"

Moka then showed him her rosary. She explained. "You see this Tsukune-kun? This cross is a rosary to seal my true powers."

She then smiled at him. "Of course even her powers sealed a girl still needs blood!" she then bit him in the neck again and sucked his blood.

(Next day)

Tsukune was still trying to figure out if he was indeed a monster he had never seen his parents in true form. But then he suddenly turned as if he sensed someone and saw Saizo there.

The taller boy spoke. "Yo wait up lady-killer." He grabbed Tsukune by the shirt again "I heard you and Moka spent lots of time together yesterday."

He smirked darkly. "Just what are you anyway?"

Tsukune shivered, "I-I-I think I'm a vampire or something?"

Saizo's eyes narrowed and he punched the wall behind Tsukune.

But then something happened Tsukune felt a pain in his arm and then it grew bigger and gained several bladed wings which looked sharper than any other blade.

Tsukune looked at his arm and freaked. "W-What happened to my arm!" Suddenly Tsukune felt an instinctual feeling to attack which he did his eyes flashed a crimson red. Saizo was stunned but struck back. However Tsukune was revealed to be much stronger as he sliced through Saizo's arm.

the other students were stunned.

Saizo backed off but spoke. "Not bad kid however I'll still take Moka away from you."

Then Tsukune remembered when he was little his parents never let him swim or when they went on vacation they would stay far away from any body of water. Also Tsukune remembered he had a cross on him similar to Moka's it was hidden under his sleeve.

Tsukune wished his arm would return to normal and it did.

Soon Tsukune made it to the graveyard and then he heard a voice.

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka hugged him from behind.

Tsukune then asked. "Uh Moka-chan something happened to my arm earlier."

Moka looked curious and worried. "What happened?"

Tsukune then willed his arm and it split and became a group of razor sharp wings.

Moka was shocked. _'Tsukune-kun can morph? That means he's...a vampire like me!'_ Her inner self spoke up._ **'I knew we made the right choice choosing him as our mate. Now if he can remove the rosary then he's truly our destined person that mother spoke of.'**_

Moka flung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply again.

Then Saizo suddenly burst in grabbed Moka and pushed Tsukune away. He was in monster form.

Tsukune chased after him. Soon they arrived at a secluded area Saizo grinned and attacked Tsukune but the seemingly weak boy somehow avoided the strike.

Saizo was stunned. "How did he avoid it?"

Even Tsukune was shocked. _'How did I dodge that?'_

Moka was watching with relief and joy to see Tsukune unharmed.

Soon Tsukune spoke. "Moka-chan this is a seal right?"

Moka nods and to her shock and delight Tsukune yanks off the cross. A massive youki surrounded her.

Soon bats surrounded Moka as she changed her pink hair turned silver. her eyes turned red, her fangs grew into their true length, her figure filled out more. Soon the bats dispersed to reveal Moka in her true form. a red-pink aura emitted from her body and the moon was blood red. She looked older around 17 and was taller.

Saizo was shaking from the force felt. _'Red eyes, silver hair, and unearthly power So the legends are true, the strongest of all monsters the Vampire!'_

Moka smirked at him. **"What's wrong little boy?" **She then gestured to herself. **"I thought you wanted to snuggle...so why not show me how strong you are and..." **She then held out her ar. **"give me a hug?"**

Saizo was annoyed. "Why you!" He charged and aimed a fist on her and struck Moka didn't even move. The Orc was shocked, _"W-Why didn't she dodge?"_

Moka was not even fazed by his attack. **"Is this all you can do?" **She soon swung her leg and struck Saizo with a powerful kick, **"Know your place!"**

Saizo groaned as he was sent flying through several trees before he crashed into the side of the cliff.

Moka landed gracefully. **"Fool I told you know your place." **She then walked toward Tsukune who was shaking from her power. The silver-haired beauty spoke to him. **"Are you afraid...Tsukune-kun?"**

She then in a red flash was in front of him and then she gently took her rosary from him and placed one hand under his chin tenderly. **"You don't need to be afraid of me Tsukune-kun... You're my chosen mate after all." **Moka reattached her rosary to the chain. **"It's been a long time seen I've been awake and I'm still drowsy. Until we meet again keep an eye on my other self for me okay Tsukune-kun?" **

The rosary glowed and Moka returned to her pink haired form.

Moka then collapsed but Tsukune caught her.

Tsukune thought. _'Her other self is pretty cute too!'_ He knew his adventures in this place were just begining.


	2. The succubus

**Chapter 2: The succubus**

(Next day)

Tsukune was thinking about the craziness that happened he somehow gains the interest of the hottest girl in school then they get attacked by a freakish monster named Saizo and Tsukune discovers he can morph his arm. Now he wonders what to ask his parents about their race.

Soon Tsukune heard her voice. "Tsukune-kun!"

Moka then hugged him from behind.

Several boys groaned.

"Aw man! What's _he_ got that we don't?" While they were walking Tsukune shivered from the intense hostile glares by the other boys.

_'How on earth did I get so lucky?'_ Tsukune nearly fainted when one male student made a throat slitting motion.

Moka then spoke. "Tsukune-kun it must hard learning that you're a monster if you need any information I can give you some."

Tsukune asked. "Moka-chan why are you so interested in me?"

Moka smiled and spoke. "Because I-" She then pushes him against the wall and bit his neck. "-love you and I love how your blood tastes!" After she was done she used her tongue to seal the wound and then kissed him right in front of everyone else. The other boys now really cursed Tsukune.

_'I sometimes wonder how I got sent to this place!' _Tsukune suddenly heard a voice. "So-Someone...please help me." It was a girl.

Tsukune spoke. "Moka-chan I hear someone in trouble." He quickly decided to investigate.

Moka having a bad feeling followed him, her bad feeling was confirmed when she saw a girl with light blue hair and violet eyes. The girl's chest was ridiculously over-developed. She wore a yellow sweater and a school skirt.

Moka narrowed her eyes into a glare worthy of her Inner Self. _'Of all the monsters for Tsukune-kun to find it had to be a succubus! Well if she tries anything with __**my**__ Tsukune I will personally...' _An dark smirk reminiscent of her Inner self appeared as she left the threat hanging.

The succubus pressed herself against Tsukune and spoke. "T-Thank you...it's my chest you see I often have these spasms..."

Moka was gripping the wall with her vampiric strength and the wall was cracking. _'Why that little...!'_ She and her Inner self were watching with rage as this lower-level monster thinks she can just take their chosen mate.

Next the girl glanced into Tsukune's eyes with her violet eyes and the partially awakened vampire began to feel strange but then something snapped him out of it.

Tsukune wondered what it was she tried to do.

Moka was now crushing the bricks of the wall with her bare hands. When she walked away, she left a partially crushed and cracked wall behind.

The bus driver chuckled while watching. **"That boy sure is entertaining!"**

Moka growled darkly while walking through the halls. _'That little bitch! Tsukune-kun is __**mine**__! I think it's time to teach her a lesson!'_

Soon Moka heard a voice. "So you're Moka Akashiya."

Moka turned to see the little succubus sitting on the stairway of the second floor.

"They say you're a vampire. It's all the gossip in class 1."

Moka spoke angrily. "You! How dare you! Tsukune-kun is my boyfriend!"

The succubus then jumped down from the stair case and landed perfectly on her feet. Several boys swooned over her but to them Moka was still more beautiful.

She then introduced herself. "I'm Kurumu Kurono a succubus and I'm here to defeat you!"

Moka asked. "Isn't it against the rules to reveal your true nature?"

Kurumu pointed to Moka. "I can't stand it! Someone like _you_ getting in the way of my grand plan! My plan to enslave the entire male student body! Operation: 'Yokai Harem'!"

Kurumu explained. "The boys would have fallen for my beauty. Until _you_ came along and they fell for you instead!" She yelled. "I will never lose in a battle of beauty to you!"

Moka looked bored with the airhead. "Are you finished?"

Kurumu declared. "That's why I've decided to beat you...by stealing your boyfriend from you!"

"As if you could take my Tsukune from me! He needs a girl to help and love him like me!" Moka scoffed.

Kurumu then ignored her words and spoke. "When I got closer he has a very **exotic** scent.. almost human. " She asked. "Do you like tasting his blood? Then good luck finding another source after I take him!"

Moka clenched her fists. "I'm giving you a warning: Stay away from my Tsukune or else!"

Kurumu smirked. "Or else what?"

Moka was about to tell her.

"Moka-chan!" Tsukune came up.

Kurumu then hugged him excitedly. "Tsukune-kun! My hero!"

Moka was really mad now. "G...Get off of my Tsukune-kun!" She then instantly grabbed Kurumu by the neck.

Moka then smiled at Tsukune. "I need to 'talk' with her Tsukune-kun, so come with us and remove my rosary." Tsukune had a bad feeling but didn't want to make her angrier so he came with them and removed her rosary. They were away from a crowd.

Soon the gorgeous Inner Moka made her appearance. **"Know your place! Tsukune-kun is mine!" **She kicked Kurumu clear through the wall. The silver-haired beauty grabbed Tsukune and pulled him into a kiss. **"You are mine Tsukune-kun I refuse to share you with any other women I don't like."** She then bit his neck. **"I'm really thirsty Tsukune-kun." **She then drank her fill and when she was done she grabbed her rosary and placed it back on.

'Outer' Moka made her appearance and collapsed in Tsukune's arms.

_'Whoa she's really possessive of me.'_ Tsukune inwardly prayed Kurumu was okay.

The succubus had recovered but still she hurt when she tried to move.

Kurumu groaned as she limped her way to class. _'Damn that vampire bitch! I will take Tsukune-kun from her somehow!'_

Kurumu soon arrived at homeroom and saw Tsukune seemingly by himself and ran over. "Hello Tsukune-kun!"

But then Moka seemed to materialize behind her before she rushed over to Tsukune.

The sealed Shinso then hugged Tsukune to her. Shockingly her aura was actually visible red sparks danced on her aura. Her emerald eyes were slitted like her inner self's. "Stay far away! He's mine!"

Kurumu paled and backed away.

Moka then powered down realizing the succubus was a good distance away. She uttered a phrase that her inner self would. "Know your place."

Inner Moka praised. _**"Yes make that succubus realize her place. She will never take our Tsukune!"**_

Tsukune blushed as he felt Moka's breasts pressing against him.

(Later that night)

Tsukune was walking alone Moka had wanted to check out something in her dorm room. Kurumu secretly followed him.

Soon Kurumu grabbed Tsukune and took him to a room.

Kurumu thought. _'Whew I better hurry and make Tsukune-kun mine!'_

Tsukune wondered how he got into this one. Kurumu then was about to kiss him.

Tsukune gently stopped her, "I'm sorry but I can't... I won't betray Moka-chan."

Kurumu was shaking. "How? How can you resist me? Do you really want _her _that much more?" She then started changing bat-like wings grew from her back and then her nails lengthened and were razor-sharp , her ears turned pointed and a tail appeared from under her skirt. She had turned into her monster form.

Kurumu then aimed a slash at Tsukune.

_'Yikes! She's really gonna kill me!'_

Suddenly his arm morphs into its battle form and his other hand's nails lengthened and became razor-sharp similar to when Moka had turned into her true form. Tsukune then felt his instincts telling him to attack again. He suddenly struck back and soon sparks where seen as Tsukune's bladed arm battled against Kurumu's claws.

Moka soon burst in the room to see Tsukune battling against Kurumu. She then rushed forward and shoved Kurumu out of the window.

Tsukune was shocked. "M-Moka-chan!"

Moka spoke. "Tsukune-kun I'm sorry I should have warned you that she was a succubus."

Soon the two went outside. Kurumu was in the air.

Kurumu then aimed a slash at them which they avoided but the trees weren't so lucky and fell over.

"Tsukune-kun remove my Rosario!" Moka informed her chosen mate.

Tsukune was shaking but nodded. "Right!" He was desperate and when he grabbed the cross it came off with a 'clink'.

Soon Moka began transforming again bats surrounded her. Soon they dispersed to reveal Moka in her true form.

Kurumu was showing slight fear from the massive amount of power she felt. _'N-Not again!' _Kurumu gulped as she realized she was getting another ass-kicking from this vampire.

But Kurumu had a mission and could not lose. "No! I can't lose here! My race is dying out!"

"Each succubus has a mission to find our 'Destined one' to father our children! That's why I came here to Yokai because surely one male would be strong enough to become my 'destined one'!"

Her nails soon lengthen even more. "But Moka Akashiya **you **ruined that and you will pay!" She then dived toward Moka.

Moka looked amused that this lower-level monster actually thought she could beat her. the silver-haired beauty spoke calmly. **"You beat me? You honey, need to learn some**-**" **Kurumu shivered at the cold stare Moka gave her. **"Humility."**

Kurumu then aimed a swiped but completely missed.

**"Too slow."** Moka grabbed Kurumu by the tail, **"If I pull off your tail maybe you'll realize your place."**

Kurumu cried out as Moka swung her and threw her before delivering a powerful kick to her.

Kurumu was sent through several trees. Until she slammed into the last one and slid down to the ground.

Soon Kurumu saw a horrifying sight Moka was walking toward her with a pinkish-red aura around her.

**"Now to make sure you never take my Tsukune from me." **Moka smiled evilly and advanced to finish the succubus off.

Kurumu was quivering. "No please! Forgive me!"

Then Tsukune gets in front of Kurumu.

Moka looked surprised before speaking. **"Tsukune what are you doing? This girl needs to learn her place!**"

Tsukune smiled. "Moka-chan I think she understands her place already. sure she can be violent but some people might say that about you Moka-chan."

Moka seemed to ponder this then took her rosary from his hand. **"Fine as long as she knows that you're mine." **She then re-attached her rosary to its chain and then the 'sealed' Moka made her appearance. She collapsed in Tsukune's arms.

Tsukune sighed things were really getting tough now.

(Next day)

"Tsukune-kun if my rosario were to stop working would you still like me?"

Tsukune blushed. "O-Of course Moka-chan!"

Moka then hugged him. "Tsukune-kun!"

But soon Kurumu shows up with something. "Good morning Tsukune-kun!"

Tsukune and Moka were both shocked to see her. "K-Kurumu?"

She then holds out a basket of cookies. "Tsukune-kun I've made some cookies for you!"

"Why me, Kurumu-chan?"

Kurumu blushed and spoke. "remember how I told you I needed to find a destined one?"

Moka and Tsukune nod.

Kurumu smiles and said. "Well I found him and it's you Tsukune-kun!"

Tsukune was stuttering and Moka was fuming.

Moka growled. "That's it come here you little...!" She raised a fist threateningly.

Kurumu now was running from a really angry Moka while Tsukune was running to stop them.

The boys were showing more hostility to Tsukune now.


	3. Clubs

****

Disclaimer- I do not own Rosario + Vampire or it's characters!

* * *

****

Chapter 3: Clubs

(One month later)

Tsukune couldn't believe it's been a month since he came to Yokai and met Moka. Also he's still having difficulty getting used to the fact that he's a vampire. Today when he woke up he looked in the bathroom mirror to brush his teeth and freaked out his canines were as long as Moka's. Tsukune was now walking with Moka she had fed on him earlier. When they got to class Nekonome had an announcement.

"As you're all aware this academy teaches coexistence with humans. Starting today you will each...join a club!"

Tsukune was shocked. '_Club! How does that teach coexistence?'_

Nekonome then was asked by a student which club she practiced human form in and then her cat-tail appeared. The Neko-Musume then scratched the guy's face up.

Nekonome continued her announcement. "Remember to check out my newspaper club too!"

Now the students are chatting about which club they want to join.

Tsukune and Moka are checking the clubs. Soon Tsukune is avoiding the creepy-type clubs like 'mummy' club, 'science' club, and acupuncture club.

Soon a beautiful woman wearing a jacket and robe spoke. "Why not join the swim club?" she smiled. "I'm the club president Tamao Ichinose."

But Moka grabbed his arm and started to lead him away. "Sorry but Tsukune-kun and I aren't so good in water."

Moka was wary of other girls since Kurumu showed up. She kept other girls away from Tsukune with a death glare. Since Tsukune was a vampire like her it wouldn't be long before other girls wanted him. Moka Akashiya was not really one to share.

"I'm sorry to hear that about you Moka how about you Tsukune-kun?" Tamao then bended down in front of him showing a little cleavage.

Moka growled and pushed the club president away. "I said no!" Her eyes turned to slits similar to her Inner self's eyes. As you recall Moka is super strong so that small shove sent Tamao into the other end of the pool.

Tsukune blushed as she grabbed his arm and dragged him off. Tsukune didn't know why but he felt himself unable to protest against her.

They both checked a few more clubs but couldn't find the one they wanted to join.

Soon they gave up but heard screams coming from the pool. Tsukune noticed several of the boys were seemingly aging.

He soon saw why the members of the swim club were biting them. He wanted to do something but realized he and Moka weren't so good with water so they just ignored it. They then decided to check more clubs again.

Soon Ms. Nekonome came over. "Oh Tsukune-kun, Moka-san I see you still can't find a club to join! How about my newspaper club?"

"What do you think Moka-chan?"

Moka shrugged. "I don't care," She then leaned against him. "As long as I'm with you Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune then smiled at their teacher. "Well Ms. Nekonome looks like you have two new members!"

Nekonome was excited, "Thank you Tsukune-kun, Moka-san!"

Soon a familiar succubus appeared and said. "Make that three new members!" She then hugged Tsukune.

Moka lowered her head with her hair shadowing her eyes which were flickering red, and her fists were clenched however she didn't want to get in trouble with Ms. Nekonome so she calmed down. But still it irked her to see her chosen mate being touched by another girl.

Shizuka Nekonome was happy to have new members in her club. She told them to meet her in three days.

(Three days later)

Tsukune and Moka headed to their new club meeting place. Moka had her daily drink of her future mate's blood.

Soon Tsukune was greeted by an ecstatic Kurumu who hugged Tsukune tightly.

Kurumu spoke. "Tsukune-kun we begin our new club today!"

Moka was really starting to hate this succubus.

Both Kurumu and Moka gave each other intent glares and lightning came from their eyes.

_'Tsukune-kun is my destined one! I won't lose him to you Moka!'_

_'Tsukune-kun is my chosen mate! you won't have him Kurumu!'_

"Hello and welcome to the newspaper club!" Shizuka arrived happily. Tsukune raised his hand...

"Um... Ms. Nekonome is a club supposed to have only three members?"

"Of course not!" The Neko-Musume exclaimed happily.

Soon a voice was heard. "Oh my apologies! It's a bad first impression to be late for the first meeting!"

"Here's our other member!"

Soon an older boy walked in he had messy black hair, a red headband, he wore a green jacket over a white shirt and blue jeans. Around his neck was a silver necklace.

He was carrying two bouquets of flowers, "I'm Ginei Morioka..the club president." He then handed the flowers to Moka and Kurumu. "I've never had more beautiful members on my staff before!"

Moka thought. _'I don't care for the player type I prefer my boy to be sweet and innocent.' _She then gave Tsukune a longing glance.

Kurumu stayed close to Tsukune. _"The player type always frightens me!"_

Gin spoke. "You may call me Gin or Ginbo. I only wish there was a flower that matched your beauty." He glanced at Moka.

Tsukune was shocked. _'Who is this guy?'_

Shizuka then remembered. "Oh I just remembered I have to go to a meeting! Gin-kun please take over for me!"

"Ms. Nekonome you're leaving?"

Shizuka smiled. "Why are you afraid? Think of it as your first lesson in coexistence!"

Gin then explained to them about the club then handed them posters to hang up.

Gin was looking at something and muttered. "Higher yes higher...higher, higher,...higher."

_'What's he saying 'higher' for?' _Tsukune was shocked as a dirty thought came, '_He couldn't be!'_ He looked and saw Moka and Kurumu straining to hang the posters. Tsukune noticed Gin was looking up their skirts. _'He is! He's actually looking up their skirts!'_

Tsukune quickly went in front of the girls. "Gin! I can't believe what you're saying!"

Gin looks at Tsukune. "Huh?"

Tsukune yelled. "Don't try to play innocent you were looking up their skirts!"

Gin laughed. "Preposterous! I would do no such thing!"

Kurumu and Moka noticed the two were yelling and wanted to know what was going on.

Gin grinned and spoke. "Oh nothing Tsukune just said that he saw your panties!"

Moka and Kurumu blushed and turned suddenly to face...nobody? Tsukune was gone and all they saw was a smoke outline of him and a smoke trail which led out the open door.

Kurumu asked. "Gin is this some kind of joke?"

Moka nodded. "Yeah I don't see Tsukune-kun anywhere."

Gin was shocked. '_How did he move so fast?'_ He had hoped to make him look bad in front of Moka

(Outside in the hall)

Tsukune breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew I got out just in time! I had a feeling he'd try and pin that incident on me."

"Yikes I'd better watch my back with that guy." Tsukune suddenly got a chill as if someone was watching him and turned to face no one? Tsukune sighed and decided to head to his dorms. It was a long day and he's tired.

Behind a pillar a beautiful girl with long purple hair and icy-blue eyes peeked out at the retreating boy. A lollipop was seen in her mouth. She wore a long sleeve shirt, skirt, and purple leggings. She then disappeared in a swoosh of cold air.

Outside the dorms that night

Gin was outside staring at the full moon. "Ah it's a glorious night and what a beautiful moon it almost matches your beauty Moka-chan." his arm suddenly turned into a claw.

(Next day)

Tsukune had slept great except for that one nightmare where Gin managed to blame him for his own crimes it was horrifying. Now he's walking to class.

Soon Tsukune heard Moka call him.

The pink-haired vampiress latched on to his arm. "Tsukune-kun where'd you go yesterday after our meeting? I was so worried!"

Tsukune spoke. "Sorry Moka-chan I ended up getting lost and managed to find my dorm room."

Soon Gin who was watching nearby asked some nearby girls. "So ladies tell me their relationship."

"I hear Moka has declared Tsukune-kun her boyfriend."

"It's too bad Tsukune-kun is so cute too."

Gin grasped his head and yelled to the heavens. "Bad! Bad! Tsukune is bad!"

The girls were shocked at his reaction. "What's gotten into him?"

(Later that day)

Kurumu then noticed Tsukune and got excited. _'Ohh! Tsukune-kun!'_ She was about to call him. "Tsukune-kun! I..." But then she saw Gin walking behind him.

Soon Gin spoke. "Tsukune?"

"Oh Gin..."

Gin told him. "Come with me we're having our club meeting on the roof." Soon Tsukune followed the were-wolf not knowing they have two other guests: The same girl who spied on Tsukune yesterday and Kurumu.

Tsukune was led to an alley in the back of the school. "Um..Gin? this is the back of the school."

Gin laughed. "Don't worry Tsukune the others are coming soon."

He then stopped at a certain area. gin points to a window which is brightly lighted and slightly open. "Hey Tsukune look in that window and you'll see something really funny!"

Tsukune looked dumbfounded. "Something funny through that window?" He then climbed up the crates to take a look.

Gin spoke. "Oh Tsukune one more thing...Moka-chan is really cute! She's even more beautiful in person!" He sighed dreamily. "It was love at first sight for me."

"I know she's beautiful so what's your point?"

Gin turned to give him an intense glance. "I plan to make her mine!"

Tsukune was shocked at his words before turning back to have a look but then a chill suddenly was felt through the area and a girl with long purple hair and icy blue eyes made her presence known.

She spoke in a calm cool tone."I wouldn't look if I were you. That window leads to the girls' locker room."

Tsukune freaked. "T-T-The girl's locker room?" He quickly lost his balance and fell off the crates. Tsukune didn't really get that hurt at all.

The girls inside heard the crash and wondered what it was.

The purple haired girl spoke. "You should get out of here."

Tsukune nods, gets up, and quickly dashes off, "Thank you...!"

The purple haired girls nods slightly as the vampire boy quickly burned rubber.

Gin was about to chase after him but the purple haired girl quickly froze him up to his neck in ice.

She spoke in a cold tone to him. "Think of this as payback..._teacher_." She then disappeared as the girls came out and saw the frozen Gin.

They screamed. "It's a pervert! Get him!" Gin managed to break out of the ice and ran and barely managed to get away (never underestimate a woman when she's angry).

(With Tsukune)

"Sheesh why is Gin trying so hard to get me blamed for something?" He soon found himself on the roof.

Moka arrived and ran up to Tsukune. "Tsukune-kun what's wrong?"

"I don't know Moka-chan but for some reason Gin doesn't like me that much."

Soon Gin appeared he growled. "Tsukune I don't know how you managed to escape but no more! My scams to ruin you are ruined so I'll just kill you and take Moka-chan!"

Moka's eyes narrowed. "Take me? Tsukune-kun what is he talking about?"

Tsukune spoke. "He's trying to make you his woman Moka-chan he told me himself when he tried to trick me into looking into the window of the girls' locker room and the reason he was telling you and Kurumu-chan to go 'higher' was so he could see up your skirts."

Moka was shocked. "He tried to make you peep and he was looking up our skirts?"

Soon a chill appeared as the same purple haired girl mysteriously appeared but this time in monster form. Her hair had become an icy blue and her hands were massive ice claws, also the ground beneath her feet seemed to turn to ice.

The girl confirmed it. "Yes and I managed prevent him from doing it."

Moka stared at this girl before turning back to Tsukune. "I see Tsukune-kun, he tried to frame you for his crimes."

"Yes Moka-chan."

Moka then spoke in a no argument tone. "Tsukune-kun remove my rosary my other self wishes to 'express' her opinion on this." If by express you mean kick Gin's ass then yes.

Tsukune nods and removes her rosary. Soon in a burst of youki Inner Moka stood there.

She then in a flash appeared in front of the shocked and frightened were-wolf. **"So wolf you dare attempt to blame my Tsukune for your hobbies?" **She struck him in the face. **"Know... your... place!" **Soon Gin received the beating of his life he had been so frightened by Inner Moka's rage he forgot about the full moon and now it's covered by a cloud thanks to the ice girl using her powers to manipulate a snow cloud to cover the moon.

Moka then kicked him off the roof. Gin was sent down to the ground below and was hurt really bad. She then turned to face Tsukune. **"Well Tsukune-kun it seems your popularity is growing."**

Tsukune scratched his cheek nervously. Soon Moka took her rosary back but not before taking a small drink from Tsukune she then placed her rosary back on and reverted to pink-haired form.

The ice girl then returned to human form and was about to leave when Tsukune placed a hand on her shoulder. How he managed to appear next to her is a mystery...

"Please don't leave you helped us and I have a feeling you're lonely why don't you join our club?"

The girl looked shocked as she stared into Tsukune's eyes she saw no trace of pity just complete honesty and trust.

She spoke quietly. "Y-You really want me to join you guys in your club?"

Tsukune nods. "Yes. I'm Tsukune Aono what's yours?"

The girl blushed pink. "M-Mizore Shirayuki. I'll think about it." She then disappeared.

Soon Kurumu arrived in true form and greeted Tsukune in her usual way of hugging him. "Tsukune-kun I was so worried! I followed you and Gin to the back of the school and..." She then kept babbling on about that.

Now an awake and very angry Outer Moka growled out, "Ku-ru-mu come here!" She then picked a giant object with her vampire strength.

Kurumu gulped and took off with Tsukune in hand. But that just made Moka angrier! The angry vampiress chased after them with some kind of big object she found on the ground.

(hidden)

Mizore watched the spectacle. "Tsukune Aono..." She then made her mind she's joining this club. She soon disappeared to get ready for the next day.

(Next day)

Tsukune, Kurumu, and Moka are handing out their first story about Gin being a coward who blames others for his crimes. Kurumu soon noticed another girl was with them, she had long purple hair and icy-blue eyes. She wore the school's skirt, but also wore a long sleeve shirt, and purple leggings. She had a lollipop in her mouth.

Kurumu recognized her. "Oh great it's _you stalker girl._"

The snow girl spoke. "Like I'm any happier to see you _bazooka girl_ I'm only here because Tsukune-kun inspired me to join last night."

Kurumu growled. "Stay away for my Tsukune-kun!" She grows out her claws and Mizore does the same.

Mizore spoke coolly. "Who says he belongs to you?"

Moka soon saw the two about to fight and growled. _'Great more competition! Damn it If this keeps up I might lose Tsukune-kun!' _Moka felt a pain in her heart at the thought of losing him. Inner Moka growled too and had the same thought. Soon Kurumu and Mizore fought right there.

(Meanwhile)

A bandaged up Gin was being chased by a bunch of angry girls and because it's daytime he can't get as quickly as he did last night. But he declared. "This isn't over Tsukune I will make Moka-chan mine!"

Okay next chapter introduces Yukari and then the newspaper club deals with the annoying fox.

Okay I just want to say I know mixed up the introductions of Mizore and Yukari. But I'd thought I'd give it a try and I think Mizore is much hotter with her long hair so it will stay that way does anyone else agree with me?


End file.
